Sangre
by Hinata Inuzuka-chan
Summary: Sasuke e Itachi, unidos por la sangre desde su nacimiento, esa misma sangre los ha separado, ¿Podrá ser capaz de unirlos nuevamente? Los invito a leer, es una historia increíble del amor entre hermanos. De la autora de "La hazaña de ser padres"
1. Chapter 1

Espero les guste este fic, estaré actualizando muy seguido, los invito a leer. Una conmovedora historia sobre la vida de mis dos hermanos preferidos :3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador Masashi kishimoto :3

Sangre

Capítulo 1

Noche

Sasuke despertó esa cruda madrugada. Miró el arcaico reloj colgado de la pared próxima, giró la cabeza y observó a la chica desnuda junto a él, no recordó su nombre. Examinó la cama, individual, las blanquecinas sábanas empapadas en sudor y fluidos corporales, pasó una mano por el negruzco cabello revuelto, la joven junto a él, ebria, con rastros de polvo blanquecino en el rostro; murmuró algunas incoherencias y se levantó.

Con avidez, recogió su ropa, se vistió y calzó, mirándose en el espejo frente al mueble de descanso, divisó un rostro delgado, pálido, ojeras densas y ojos enrojecidos, dio un suspiro y el aroma alcohólico le llenó los pulmones. Eran las tres de la mañana.

Salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra, bajó las deplorables escaleras; con rumbo presuroso, recorrió las callejuelas, al fin recordó el nombre de aquella mujer, Karin, bastante guapa, con un precioso cabello castaño hasta los glúteos, cuerpo bien trabajado, decidió no pensar más en ella, un encuentro fugaz en medio de un tugurio, sólo eso.

Al llegar a casa, Axel notó un silencio inquietante, usualmente su hermano, Itachi, esperaba con la luz encendida, trasnochando hasta su regreso. Itachi tenía veintiséis años, Sasuke dieciocho.

El mayor era bastante guapo, siempre sonriente, la sonrisa denotando paz, alegría, amado por todo aquél que le conocía, tras los ojos azabaches, una tristeza lastimera se escondía, fachada perfecta ocultando al joven devorado por termitas del pasado. La cabellera negra, igual que Sasuke, las facciones finas y un agradable y varonil porte, medía un metro con ochenta centímetros, tan alto como el alivio que producía.

Contrario, Sasuke, un desastre, desde los quince años, su existencia giró por las innumerables borracheras, cargadas de drogas y sexo, le habían brotado ampollas producto del herpes en más de seis ocasiones. El clon de Itachi, más joven, por supuesto, más sombrío.

El indispuesto joven abrió la puerta e ingresó en el apartamento, sin esfuerzo, respiró soledad. El amable y cariñoso Itachi, no estaba más. Se adentró en la pieza del fondo, la cama perfectamente tendida, el clóset ordenado, el pequeño escritorio decorado con esmero permaneció inmóvil, con los libros auxiliares de su hermano mayor, esperando a su regreso.

Inquieto, Sasuke escudriñó cada rincón de la morada, buscando pistas. Todo rastro de Itachi, se había esfumado, rendido, partió a su habitación "Salió de juerga sin avisarme" refunfuño y se tumbó sobre la cama, hecha un lío.

Esa noche, Sasuke se sintió Narciso, ahogándose en el propio lago de su amargura, la más profunda en años.


	2. Haruka

Aquí les dejo el capítulo dos, espero les guste, cabe aclarar que cambié algunos pequeños detalles de la historia original, como el físico de Mikoto y la familia de Kushina, es una muy buena historia y espero la sigan de cerca :3

Los personajes no me pertenecen

Capítulo 2

Haruka

Sasuke tenía tres años cuando Haruka nació, Itachi once.

En la cálida mañana de lunes del mes de abril, su madre, Mikoto, comenzó con el parto. El reloj marcó las seis de la mañana , Itachi se alistaba para el colegio, Sasuke aún dormía . El nombre de su padre era Fugaku, presuroso tomó al pequeño en brazos, vociferando el nombre de su otro hijo.

-¡Itachi!¡Date prisa!- ordenó Fugaku sacudiendo al pequeño Sasuke, quien lanzó una rabieta

Veloz como rayo Itachi entró al cuarto de su hermanito

-Yo me encargo papá- ofreció el niño con una sonrisa

Fugaku le ignoró y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, donde su adolorida esposa le llamaba desesperada; la cargó y metió en el auto.

-¿Qué está pasando?- cuestionó el menor incorporándose, tallándose los ojos negros.

-Mamá tendrá un bebé- contestó Itachi revolviendo el pelo de Sasuke

Itachi era un niño muy bueno, siempre tierno, sonreía con cada mirada afable de las personas, al llegar del colegio besaba a su madre, le abrazaba. Fugaku también lo adoraba. Solía fascinar a su pequeño hermano llenándolo del mágico mundo pre adolescente, los preciosos orbes de Sasuke se iluminaban con cada palabra, abrazaba a su hermano.

Itachi no fue al colegio, el parto de su madre se prolongó más de lo esperado, sentó al pequeño Sasuke en sus piernas, encendió el televisor sin mirarlo, no paró de pensar en Mikoto.

-¿Estás bien hermano?-preguntó Sasuke

Itachi sonrió, calmándolo

-¿Acaso no sabes mi nombre?-bromeó. El hermano menor siempre le llamaba así, hermano, jamás había pronunciado Itachi, en toda su corta vida.

El niñito se sonrió para sí.

-¿El nuevo bebé será tu preferido?- en su pregunta se escondió inseguridad pura, temió ser desbancado por ese pequeño ser desconocido.

-No lo creo- rio Itachi dando una pequeña palmada al menudo cuerpecito de su hermano.

Cuatro horas después Fugaku llamó.

La tía Kushina llegó a la casa de familia. Itachi y Sasuke aún veían el aparato, sin mayor cortesía los tomó de las manos, el niño de once años sostuvo al de tres, con su presencia.

La mujer aún estaba en la cuarta década, el pelo canoso, delgada, el rostro lucía igual al mármol, blanco, limpio, siempre con gafas solares, Sasuke le comparaba con una mosca.

Los tres entraron al sencillo auto de ella, condujo hasta un pequeño edificio pintado de azul, las paredes levemente resquebrajadas. Entraron al descuidado inmueble, Itachi apretó la mano del pequeño.

Tras recorrer cinco habitaciones Kushina abrió una portejuela café, la perilla oxidada y el sofocante olor a antiséptico combinado con sangre asustó a los niños.

En la cama, rodeada de respiradores Mikoto descansaba, sobre su pecho un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas rosadas gimoteó. Mikoto abrió los ojos completamente, dedicó una breve sonrisa a sus hijos, Itachi le miró los ojos verdes, en ellos, una felicidad indescriptible.

-Gracias por traerlos Kushina-pronunció Fugaku suspirando, la aludida bufó y salió de la habitación. Cuarenta años y la magia de la vida muerta.

Los niños posaron sus ojos en los de su padre.

-Conozcan a su hermana- invitó secando el sudor con la manga de la camisa

Itachi se acercó primero, con detenimiento reconoció a la niña, idéntica a su madre, los mismos ojos esmeralda, la piel morena y el casi inexistente cabello rizado. La bebé se calmó al sentir la respiración de su hermano.

Unos minutos después, Itachi empujó suavemente los hombros de Sasuke, el niño caminó desconfiado, se topó con ese pequeño montón de inocencia. Al tocar el suave y pequeño rostro un chispazo le llenó el cuerpo, haciéndole sonreír.

-Hola Hari- saludó


	3. Huída

Los personajes no me pertenecen :)

Capítulo 3

Huída

Tras despertar pasadas las once, Sasuke sintió el rugido de su estómago, desesperado se levantó y fue a la cocina, hambriento masticó trozos de pan con queso, aun no había desayuno, Itachi seguía sin aparecer.

"Donde te has metido" reprochó terminando el pan de un mordisco

El día transcurrió sin mayores sucesos, al llegar la noche, telefoneó a Izumi, la novia de Itachi.

-Diga-respondió Izumi al otro lado del auricular, de mediana estatura, complexión ligeramente robusta, un rostro bello y sencillo; a Sasuke le desconcertaba la relación de su hermano con aquella mujer tan, común, pensaba, Itachi bastante apuesto, noble e inteligente, las mujeres solían seguirlo como abejas en un panal.

-Izumi, ¿Itachi está contigo?, tengo hambre y sigue sin aparecer-preguntó Sasuke dudoso.

Un breve silencio se interpuso entre los locutores

Tras pensárselo unos segundos Izumi tosió.

-Siento decírtelo- continuó –Itachi no volverá-

La garganta de Sasuke se cerró, completamente absorto en sí mismo, tiró el aparato sin percatarse, había llegado, vacilante a la habitación de Itachi, sin quererlo, un par de lágrimas escaparon, rebeldes.

La desesperación llegó

-¿Qué quieres decir?-insistió sorbiendo el llanto, tras la bocina Izumi suspiró

-No quise decir que esté muerto, él dijo que no volvería, revisa la nota bajo su almohada-concluyó la mujer terminando la conversación.

Contrariado, Axel buscó la nota, enloquecido, los ojos negros desorbitados, el pelo largo y ondulado despeinado, los labios temblorosos ocultando los picudos dientes.

Tras la funda, arrugada, encontró el trozo de papel.


	4. Magia

Los personajes no me pertenecen :)

Capítulo 4

Magia

Sasuke y Haruka fueron los mejores amigos, la tierna niña de cuatro años jamás lloraba.

Sasuke pasaba los días cuidándola, mostrándole el incauto mundo tras esas inocentes pupilas, Haruka, embelesada guardó en su memoria cada enseñanza de su hermano.

Una bonita mañana de colegio, los hermanos Uchiha, Itachi, Sasuke y Haruka caminaron por el sendero arbolado frente su residencia, Itachi tenía 15 años, alegre cargaba las mochilas de los pequeños. En un frondoso ciprés un volante les hizo estremecer.

"Desaparecida"

Pequeña de cuatro años de nombre Akari, desaparecida la tarde del 12 de abril, delgada, tez morena y vestido rosa, se agradece cualquier información

Próxima a la nota, la foto de una pequeña criatura sonriente, perfectamente peinada.

Sasuke miró horrorizado a su hermana, quien dicho sea, justo ese extraño día, vestía de rosa.

Itachi dio un suspiro, restando importancia al asunto.

Haruka miró confundida a sus hermanos, se abrazó a la pierna de Sasuke. Él meneó la cabeza, riendo.

-No te preocupes Hari, tu hermano siempre te cuidará- aseguró mostrando la cálida sonrisa.

Con energía, Itachi tomó a ambos por la mano, esmerosamente acarició el precioso pelo del menor, con amor cargó a la niña.

-Vámonos- indicó Itachi

Los niños Uchiha formaron una especie de extraño club secreto, donde ni Fugaku ni Mikoto tenían cabida; por supuesto la preferida, de Sasuke e Itachi, de Fugaku y Mikoto, desde el día de su nacimiento fue la preciosa Hari.

Poseedora de un rostro repleto de gracia, un ser de luz, la definición de bondad a su corta edad, perfectamente inteligente, siempre comprensiva del caótico matrimonio de sus padres.

Fugaku tenía una amante, Mikoto reclamaba constantemente, los mayores decidieron tomar partido por su deprimida madre, en los últimos meses había perdido varios kilos, los pómulos resaltaban de ese rostro, alegre y pacífico en el pasado.

Ella, neutral en extremo, Amaba a Fugaku, amaba a Mikoto, la débil luz dentro de la residencia, el tenue reflejo llamado familia, en realidad, portó por nombre Haruka.


	5. Despedida

Los personajes no me pertenecen

Capítulo 5

Despedida

Sasuke tomó el arrugado trozo de papel entre sus manos, encolerizado siguió los delicados trazos plasmados, de Itachi, con cada palabra su expresión lucía más turbada.

" _Esta noche he decidido irme, lo siento Sasuke, estos años han sido difíciles, la bruma de la desgracia ha ensombrecido nuestro camino, no eres el culpable, ni yo, noches enteras esperándote, esperando volver a ser la familia de antes, finalmente, puedo aceptarlo, nunca volverá._

 _Estoy cansado, de ser tu padre, tu sirviente, tu perro fiel, cansado de verte perdido, perdido entre las drogas, el alcohol y el sexo, en la soledad, todos estos años, no soy competencia para ella._

 _Probablemente, nuestras vidas han sido faros, poco a poco se han apagado con el violento presagio de la tragedia, quiero salvar la débil llama en mí, si me quedo, conseguirás apagarla, como hiciste con la tuya_

 _Tu hermano Itachi "_

Sasuke permaneció inmóvil, apretando el papel contra su pecho, atisbó cada rincón de la habitación, buscando, pensando, los momentos en aquella pieza, alguna vez agradables, el recuerdo de su niñez le acompañó en la sombría noche, rápidamente sustituido por la adolescencia, solo tras esas cortinas grises, reflexionó, la inocencia le abandonó, precoz, como su felicidad.


	6. Confrontación

Los personajes no me pertenecen :)

Capítulo 6

Confrontación

Dos semanas antes de su partida, Itachi recicló las viejas cajas del armario posterior a su habitación, eran las seis de la tarde y estaba cansado, el trabajo había concluido apenas una hora atrás Itachi Uchiha era profesor de ciencias en un colegio local, desde los veinticuatro años.

Inquieto revolvió las pesadas cajas, de pronto, un sonoro portazo lo desconcentró

De la pieza vecina, Sasuke emergió, empapado en sudor, arañazos profundos por todo el cuerpo, el rostro sangrante, una herida en la mejilla lo causó.

Al notarlo, Itachi se petrificó, escudriñó cada rincón del cuerpo de su hermano, le miro la respingada nariz, en ella, un ligero polvo blanquecino le asustó.

-¡Que diablos sucede contigo!- reclamó molesto, con la voz entrecortada, por miedo, por rabia.

Sasuke permaneció callado, intentó abrir la boca y replicar, se arrepintió.

-Necesito dinero- finalmente habló, tembloroso

Itachi soltó una carcajada sarcástica, poco común en él, posó sus ojos, cálidos siempre, ahora incrédulos.

-¿Crees que elegí esto?- protestó cerrando los puños con fuerza -¡Hubiera querido ir por ahí drogándome, acostándome con Dios sabe quién!- reprochó, Sasuke lo miró desvariar, aunque, comprendió el mensaje tras esas palabras.

-Tú no estuviste ese día ¡No tienes idea! ¡No soy un drogadicto por elección!- afirmó el menor secando violentamente las gotas de sangre de su rostro

Itachi dio un gran suspiro, con indiferencia letal, afilada como navaja, salió de la casa, golpeando una ventana de cristal rompiéndola en mil pedazos, al caer los finos trozos de vidrio, los sintió desgarrarle, la carne, el alma, el corazón; la feliz familia de antaño inundó su mente como un catastrófico huracán en verano.


	7. Dolor

Capítulo 7

Dolor

El paseo dominical de Sasuke cambió, diferente a cada domingo; Itachi no asistió, ahora, con dieciséis años pasaba los días en la biblioteca, alistándose para la educación superior.

Haruka acababa de cumplir los cinco, Sasuke ocho.

El día lluvioso los tentó, la pequeña animó a su hermano a salir.

-¡Una hora Sasuke!-invitó alegre con las mejillas morenas sonrosadas

Él bufó y acepto.

Tomando de la mano a la niña, Sasuke atravesó el portal familiar, Fugaku y Mikoto también ausentes.

La convicción les apoderó al mirar los preciosos cipreses frente a ellos, las hojas brillantes, las pequeñas gotas de lluvia dibujando formas, espejos. Las pequeñas florecillas rodeadas de botones encantaron a Haruka.

Sasuke corrió, ella tras él, en un segundo ambos jugaban sobre los botones, comenzó a fastidiarse, el agua del cielo le molestó los ojos, se trasladó debajo del más alto árbol, Hari a pocos metros, la observó sonreír y arrancar las flores rosadas.

Como un cometa sorpresivo esa imagen desapareció, en su lugar una vista borrosa y un dolor punzante en el cuello.

Despertó en un sótano desconocido, asustado, miro los alrededores, total oscuridad, tocó la pared tras él y aspiró partículas de pintura resquebrajada.

En un salto histérico buscó a su hermana, no comprendió los sucesos, sintió el cuerpo pesado y la lengua dormida, tras el zumbido en los oídos, un leve gimoteó llamó su atención.

Se arrastró buscando la fuente de aquel sonido, notó un fuerte amarre alrededor de las blancas muñecas.

Cuatro metros de distancia le separaron de una puerta rota, la madera hinchada por humedad, un gran hueco permitía observar lo que ocurría del otro lado. Una discreta luz creo sombras bien perceptibles.

Mareado, Sasuke logró distinguir el frágil cuerpo de Haruka, tras esa horrible puerta, un cuerpo grande, sólido e irreconocible la cargaba, intentó gritar, ella parecía inconsciente.

Usó las endebles manos y empujó el trozo de madera; logró abrirla solo un par de centímetros, las pupilas aterrorizadas, más oscuras, el aura mágica, en esos segundos, se esfumó.

Dos hombres pasaron junto a él, sin decir nada, le vibró la cien cuando uno de ellos le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, escuchó el estruendoso ruido metálico del zaguán tras él.

Pálido y con ojos desorbitados, avanzó a gatas hasta la parte escondida por aquella puerta ruinosa, y la vio.

Haruka, su apariencia ya no fue más angelical, su rostro sosegado, blanco en vez de moreno, su cuello marcado por gruesas líneas rojas; el rostro golpeado y sangre seca en un charco debajo.

Sasuke miró petrificado, la inocencia de los ocho años, desapareció violentamente, confundido y asustado, miró el estómago y piernas de su hermana, en el tórax varias marcas de algún objeto punzocortante, fluidos rojizos escurriendo de sus delgadas piernas, manchando las calcetas blancas, degradando la condición humana, perforando los años de evolución y toda señal de bondad.

Él sintió calientes lágrimas rodar por sus ojos, lágrimas que queman, no que alivian, diferentes a las lágrimas de miedo o tristeza, aquellas lágrimas no apaciguaban el dolor como las otras, esas lágrimas le quemaron el pecho, la garganta, el rostro, las pestañas, las pupilas, la vida.


	8. Fatalidad

Los personajes no me pertenecen

Capítulo 8

Fatalidad

Tras horas y horas de desesperanza, al fin llegaron noticias, Fugaku movió los pies ansioso, Mikoto, ausente, apenas tocaba el té comprado por Itachi, este último, con la quijada apretada y los labios amoratados de morderlos.

El teléfono sonó un par de veces, Fugaku atendió. Apuntó un par de cosas en el viejo periódico, suspiró, desganado.

-El Hospital Line- dijo tomando con prisa las llaves del auto

Itachi empujó a su madre hasta el asiento trasero, él tomó el lugar del copiloto, miró a su padre, en su mirada lo supo, malas noticias, Fugaku jamás lloraba, ese día, un ligero llanto le descompuso.

Nadie habló.

El nosocomio bastante limpio, las paredes blancas y el aroma floral desentonaron con el aura fantasmagórica de la familia Uchiha.

Ocuparon tres sillas en espera de informes

-¿Qué dijo el policía?-preguntó Itachi girando la cabeza

-Encontraron a Sasuke y Haruka en una bodega, inconscientes- respondió Fugaku indiferente

Mikoto bufó y clavó la mirada en su hijo

-¿Dónde diablos estabas?- preguntó reprobatoria el dulce rostro, embrutecido por la decepción

-Estudiando- débilmente articulo Itachi, mintiendo, en realidad, había pasado el día con una chica, estudiante, la conocía apenas hace unos meses y le encantaba acostarse con ella, mal día para el placer. Se levantó del asiento, miró al techo lastimándose los ojos con la luz de la poderosa lámpara, dio un sonoro golpe a la pared, lastimándose los nudillos. Jaló con dureza los mechones negruzcos, arrancando varios cabellos, pequeñas gotas de sangre asomaron del cuero cabelludo.

Fugaku y Mikoto no trataron de calmarle, sabían que mentía, ambos vieron el empaque de preservativo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Dos horas después un joven regordete enfundado en pantalones, camisa y bata blancas les habló.

-¿Son la familia de los pequeños?-cuestionó acomodándose las gafas redondas, pesadas, parecía un estudiante de medicina.

Fugaku asintió levemente.


	9. Itachi

Los personajes no me pertenecen :)

Capítulo 9

Itachi

El primogénito de la familia Uchiha fue el niño más deseado en todo el mundo. Fugaku solía acariciarle siempre el vientre a Miri, incluso la llamaba así, Miri.

El pequeño feto se movía gentilmente en el vientre de su madre, causándole alegría y no dolor.

-Le pondremos Itachi- dijo Mikoto unos días antes del parto

Habían estado en Nara unos meses atrás, en el cómodo cuarto de Hotel, ella se embarazó. Al saberlo decidieron otorgarle algún nombre que simbolizara astucia y habilidad, tras desfilar cientos de kanjis y palabras complicadas, eligieron Itachi.

Con nueve meses exactos de gestación, nació, sin alteraciones, su sueño fue vigilado por la luna cada noche.

Fugaku decidió no tener más hijos, Itachi era perfecto, tenía ocho años y era precioso, con sus perfectos ojos azabaches, la piel clara y nítida ligeramente tostada por el sol, de constitución firme y sólida, mente privilegiada con las mejores notas.

Un orgullo.

El chaval más noble, preferido por compañeros del colegio, profesores y todo aquél que tenía contacto con él. Armó una fiesta cuando Mikoto, de nuevo quedó embarazada.

Todas las noches el pequeño cargaba a su hermano, con delicadeza le besaba las mejillas.

Itachi se proclamó el protector de Sasuke, le cuidaba siempre, le enseñó soccer, baloncesto, lectura y escritura, también dotado, al menos aprendía cada lección con singular alegría.

Los mejores amigos.

Haruka cambió la historia, cuando nació Itachi ya era un adolescente, aun adoraba a ese niñato caprichoso y suspicaz en que Sasuke se convirtió, amó a la pequeña Haruka de la misma manera.

Sin embargo, ya era mayor, los juegos de niños dejaron de entretenerlo, paulatinamente cambió la compañía de ellos, a cambio, una gran pandilla de amigos divertidos, excursiones y tardeadas, una docena de chicas dispuestas, gozó de gran popularidad en la escuela secundaria, la educación media superior le trajo aún más éxitos, ganó una beca en la mejor Universidad del país.

Sin esfuerzo ganó la atención de Midori, la colegial más guapa y adorable.

Las cosas no podían marchar mejor.

Hasta ese día fatal

Las palabras de ese sabiondo médico casi tan joven como él, retumbaban en su cabeza todos los días.

 ** _"_** ** _El niño sobrevivió, los captores utilizaron clonazepam, un poderoso sedante, se recuperará en algunas horas"._**

 ** _Calló unos segundos, tomó aire y se quitó las gafas_**

 ** _-La pequeña- continuó juntando las manos_**

 ** _-Haruka- dijo Itachi_**

 ** _Él lo ignoró, posó sus serenos ojos en los padres._**

 ** _"_** ** _Siento decirles esto, Haruka, fue abusada sexualmente, golpeada, al ser más ligera que el chico"- la tensión gobernó la sala_**

 ** _-"El sedante fue demasiado, ella no pudo resistirlo"-_**

Esa noche la familia Uchiha recibió un brutal ataque de bayoneta, sin posibilidad de atrincherarse en algún sitio, pasaron las horas en la sala, fuera del cuarto de Sasuke, Fugaku le había cargado desde el cuarto del hospital, hasta su propia pieza, en casa.

Al marcar las tres de la mañana, Mikoto acabó de llorar, rendida se alejó de los sillones viejos, entró en su habitación, sin dirigir una mirada, mucho menos una palabra a nadie.

Al verla partir, Fugaku se recostó en el sofá, murmuró algunas palabras que Itachi no entendió.

Sasuke aún no sabía nada, le engañaron diciendo que Hari estaría bien en algunos días, el pequeño de ocho años confió, un hilo de esperanza borró ligeramente el horrendo recuerdo.

El primogénito salió de casa, sin rumbo vagó por el barrio, tras caminar por varios minutos, encontró un callejón solitario, entró en él esperando ser asaltado, golpeado o mejor todavía, asesinado.

Entre olor de orina, alcohol y cigarrillos se sentó en el frío cemento, se abrazó a sí mismo, al fin se desbarató.

Lanzó gritos desgarradores, golpeó las grises paredes hasta sangrarse, estrelló su cabeza en el suelo, un mareo inmediato lo venció, se había abierto la ceja.

En toda su existencia, en quince años, jamás comprendió el auténtico significado de la palabra odio, ahora sí, odiaba, con cada célula, odió esos seres semihumanos, que arrancaron la vida a su pequeña hermana, arrancaron la inocencia de Sasuke, la felicidad de sus padres y también, la tranquilidad de Itachi.

Con intensidad desastrosa se odió a sí mismo.

"Estaba teniendo sexo mientras violaban y mataban a mi hermana" se decía atormentado, golpeándose, mordiéndose, castigándose.

Dos días después volvió a casa, Sasuke seguía ignorante del asunto, Mikoto se internó en una clínica por tiempo indefinido, Fugaku permaneció en shock.

Procuró entrar sigilosamente, la sangre, cortadas y moretones asustarían al niño, ingresó cuando la puerta contigua a la suya, la de su hermano, se hallaba cerrada, en el pasillo se encontró con su padre, apenas lo miró, no le cuestiono el origen de las heridas, simplemente esquivó su mirada tratándole como un insecto.

-¡Papá!- reclamó en un susurro

Fugaku siguió callado

-Tú también debiste estar en casa- continuó Itachi –Mamá tampoco estaba- ¿De repente yo soy el maldito asesino?- gritó, provocando manchas de sangre en el suelo.

-Lo sé- respondió Fugaku saliendo de la casa.

Itachi permaneció absorto.

Desde ese día, hasta la edad adulta no volvió a pensar en el sexo.

Ese fue el último día que vio a su padre, la aparición extraña que cruzaba la puerta en ocasiones posteriores, eran sólo sus ruinas.


	10. Fugaku

Los personajes no me pertenecen :)

Capítulo 10

Fugaku

La muerte de Haruka derrumbó los días de júbilo.

Fugaku había estudiado administración, al cumplir los veintiocho logró colocarse en una importante empresa de bienes raíces, un empleo bien remunerado que le exigía viajar constantemente. Así conoció a Sari, tenía treinta y nueve años, ella laboraba en las sucursales de la cuidad vecina.

Al conocerla Diego tenía dos hijos, Itachi de nueve y el pequeño Sasuke de apenas un año, la chica de treinta y dos años ingresó en su cómoda oficina; Fugaku la miró con detenimiento, era bastante atractiva, tenía los ojos verdes y el pelo rizado, le recordó a Mikoto en segundos, también morena.

No recordó cuantas veces había pasado la noche con ella, Sari le mostró la brillantes que ya no encontraba al posar sus ojos en los de Mikoto, la seguía amando, amando a sus preciosos hijos. Aun así, el caos cotidiano y el carácter constantemente depresivo de su mujer le irritaba, con Sari Fugaku encontró el oasis de tranquilidad, plenitud y placer, que hace tiempo no compartía con Miri (como aun la llamaba en los días buenos). El divorcio le pasó muchas veces por la cabeza, jamás lo concretó.

Cuando Haruka surgió en el mundo todo cambió, Mikoto experimentó una súbita mejoría, actuaba como si estuviera bajo efectos del éxtasis, siempre alerta y sonriente, volvía a ser amable, tierna y amorosa, con su marido, con los niños, a pesar de años de relación, Fugaku abandonó a Sari.

Los mejores años familiares fueron cortados violentamente con la muerte de su integrante más importante, Hari.

Diego se sumergió en la indiferencia, pasaba cada vez menos tiempo en casa, sólo volvía cuando la policía llamaba, con noticias siempre desalentadoras sobre el culpable impune.

Una velada en casa de Sari, Fugaku se movió en la cama despertándola, la mujer suspiró y le acarició el rostro.

-Sé que extrañas a tu hija- susurró Sari, una nueva relación nació entre ambos, cinco años sin verse, después del funeral de Haruka, Fugaku la llamó, ella le aceptó sin reproches, como su amante, como lo que fuera, recogiendo los trozos de aquel hombre destrozado que llamaba amor de su vida.

-Extraño mi familia- completó él mirando el techo, ausente.

-Quizá sea hora de empezar de nuevo-propuso Sari enarcando la ceja –Ven a vivir conmigo-

-No puedo abandonar a Itachi y Sasuke- excusó Fugaku moviendo la cabeza-¿Qué dices? Es imposible-

-O te quedas con ellos, o sobrevives, esa es la cuestión- respondió la desnuda mujer mayor, acomodando sus largos mechones ondulados y despeinados.

Fugaku lo supo, vivir los días, las noches tras esas paredes, percibiendo el rostro desencajado de Itachi, la cara demacrada y llorosa de Sasuke y menos constante, la faz inexpresiva de Mikoto, pasando los días esperando volver a la clínica. El ambiente hostil de la casa solo fue constantemente roto por la presencia de Amaya, la niñera de los chicos, vivaz y joven les hacía mimos, Itachi la odiaba, su ilusionada apariencia le parecía totalmente fuera de lugar. Sasuke, en cambio, la adoraba.

Con cada día, la vida escapaba de Fugaku, sentía salir por los poros todo rastro de su esencia, Fugaku Uchiha ya no era más. Ahora una especie de ser no muerto le sustituía, apenas comía, dormía pocas horas diarias, adelgazó varios kilos en solo algunos meses.

Decidió aceptar, tras pensarlo horas y horas empapado en llanto, hizo un par de valijas sencillas, llevó a Sasuke al colegio como todos los días, le besó la frente como casi nunca pasaba, le regaló una sonrisa lastimera, el niño se abrazó a su pecho por algunos segundos.

Al volver a casa Itachi aún estaba ahí, falto a clases, posiblemente por tercera vez en la semana, el hijo pródigo, convertido en un chico sombrío, sin ningún interés por la vida futura.

Fugaku miró a su hijo mayor por unos instantes, el recuerdo del día de su nacimiento invadió su mente, rememoró su rostro bello con los pequeños ojos cerrados, la increíble dicha al cargarlo por primera vez.

Los ojos se le inundaron de nuevo, giró el rostro para evadirse, Itachi lo vio fijamente, entonces lo supo, jamás volvería a verlo.


	11. Mikoto

Los personajes no me pertenecen

Capítulo 11

Mikoto

Desde que era niña Mikoto conoció el dolor, su madre murió durante el parto, su padre siempre distante, en el trabajo o con la madrastra en turno.

Era una chica guapa, inteligente y tímida, la educación básica la aprobó sin problema, encerrada en su mundo, donde un escaso número de compañeros lograban entrar.

A los dieciocho años decidió vivir por su cuenta, renunció a la universidad y comenzó a trabajar, por seis años fue la empleada de un restaurante junto a un gran emporio de oficinas, ahí conoció a Fugaku.

Aquel sujeto entro a su vida, dándole un giro de ciento ochenta grados, por primera vez, Mikoto experimentó algo más del vacío, rodeada por los brazos de ese hombre, cada cicatriz parecía rellenarse.

Fugaku tenía una amante, Mikoto siempre lo supo, los fantasmas del pasado no se iban y el no pudo soportarlo, se decía con demasiada frecuencia, para consolarse y aceptar algunos besos, las caricias ocasionales y el amor empañado por la apatía y la humillación.

Haruka nació y el destino pareció acariciarle el rostro con ternura, esa pequeña y hermosa criatura reconstruyó los bloques en que se convirtió su vida, poniendo en su lugar una familia. Cuando se fue, todo eso desapareció con ella, enterrado bajo la tierra negra.

Mikoto se sumergió en la más intensa de las depresiones, viviendo bajo el agua salada de su llanto, olvidó a Fugaku, a Itachi, a Sasuke, también su preciosa hija, la había abandonado.

Los meses recibiendo tratamientos psiquiátricos pasaron a una velocidad increíble, una mañana despertó, sabiendo que no había salida. Después de largos años, llamó a su padre.

El hombre ya era un anciano, jubilado desde una década atrás, accedió enviar generosas sumas para sus nietos, a quienes no conocía.

Mikoto suspiró y colgó el teléfono. Miró una fotografía, en ella, Sasuke, Itachi, Fugaku y Haruka comían el pavo de la navidad tres años atrás, una ligera sonrisa adornó su rostro.

Y se colgó en su habitación.


	12. La tía Kushina

Los personajes no me pertenecen :3 espero les guste, gracias por sus comentarios :33

Capítulo 12

La tía Kushina

Itachi celebró su cumpleaños número diecisiete en la morgue, identificando el cadáver de su madre. Sin éxito trató llamar a Fugaku, no lo consiguió.

Al recibir el acta de defunción con las cenizas de Mikoto partió a la estación de autobuses, llegó a su residencia donde Sasuke ansioso le esperaba.

-Era mamá- anunció Itachi llevándose una mano a la cabeza

Sasuke permaneció quieto, su hermano mayor contó los segundos para verlo llorar, eso no sucedió.

-Lo supuse- confesó Sasuke abrazándose a sí mismo.

Itachi le desenroscó los pequeños bracitos y lo abrazó.

-Iremos con la tía Kushina- respondió estrujando con fuerza ese vulnerable cuerpo.

Sasuke hizo las maletas con desgano, Itachi lo obligó a meter más ropa de la necesaria, tomados de las manos, los hermanos Uchiha abandonaron su hogar, comenzando un nuevo capítulo en la casa de la tía Kushina.

Al llegar, el olor a limpiador y comida recién hecha les agradó, el mayor sonrió levemente.

-Tendremos comida de verdad, muy diferente a la de Amaya- comentó bromista dando un codazo a su hermano. Sasuke lo ignoró y bajó la maleta al piso, el niño alegre y enérgico se esfumó desde mucho tiempo atrás, Itachi lo sabía y no lo molestó más.

La tía Kushina salió de una habitación naranja, con el delantal amarrado a la cintura y las gafas empañadas por el vapor. Escudriñó a los niños, con recelo.

-Soy la única que se ofreció a cuidarlos, espero se comporten- pronunció la mujer, olvidando todo recibimiento. Ahora, tenía cuarenta y seis años, vivía sola en aquella enorme casa. Algunos años atrás había estado casada, su marido, un rubio de nombre Minato sucumbió durante las fiestas navideñas víctima de cáncer de colon, el hijo de ambos, Naruto, tenía once años y dormía contiguo al cuarto de los hermanos.

Antes de poder responder, Kushina había girado y vuelto a la cocina, Itachi sintió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, apretó la mano de Sasuke y lo condujo hasta sus aposentos.

Con el pasar de las noches Itachi se acostumbró a escucharlo llorar, paró de consolarlo y arroparlo en su pecho, la fragilidad no cabía en el mundo de ambos.

Naruto lo molestaba todo el tiempo, Sasuke apenas tenía ocho años, por encima del carácter arrogante y los insultos, el rubio niño logró lastimar las fibras más sensibles.

Una cálida puesta de sol, mientras bebían jugo en la reducida habitación, Itachi notó pequeños moretones y cortadas por todo el cuerpo de su hermano.

-¿Fue Naruto?-articuló examinando con mayor detenimiento cada protuberancia en los finos brazos

Sasuke se movió bruscamente arrebatando la extremidad de manos de Itachi, quiso llorar pero las reservas de lágrimas escasearon.

-No quiero causarte más problemas- sinceró Sasuke de nueve años, muchos más en espíritu.

Itachi tiró el vaso plástico en el que minutos antes bebía, derramando el líquido denso y amarillento, Sasuke se asustó e intentó salir, el mayor le tomó suavemente por el brazo llevándolo hasta la cama.

-Quédate aquí-ordenó para salir del cuarto y asegurar la cerradura.

Naruto recibió una paliza, tenía cuatro costillas rotas, el tabique desviado y serias contusiones, al encontrarlo, Kushina llamó a emergencias, Sasuke permaneció callado, abrazando sus piernas, pegando las rodillas contra su pecho cuando escuchó la sirena de una ambulancia, los gritos de su tía seguidos de golpes para Itachi.

Naruto permaneció dos semanas en el hospital, tiempo suficiente para castigar al culpable. La misma noche del internamiento de su hijo, Kushina regresó a casa furiosa, encontró al primogénito Uchiha sentado en la sala, con los nudillos despellejados y ojos entrecerrados, percibió los iniciantes gritos de Sasuke y los ignoró. Tomó el oscuro cabello de Itachi haciéndolo caer al piso, el muchacho no opuso resistencia alguna, aun cuando recibió los arañazos y puntapiés.

La mujer escupió su rostro, con saña golpeó los genitales de Itachi, quien yacía herido sobre la alfombra.

-Se largan hoy mismo-vociferó al cerrar de un portazo el zaguán principal.

Como hace años, Itachi se permitió enloquecer, permaneció en el suelo, y rabió, emitió alaridos de dolor y furia, se colocó en posición fetal murmurando incoherencias, hasta no poder llorar más, mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, desde el día de la muerte de Hari. Cuando se agotó, incorporó el cuerpo delgado y recorrió el pasillo hasta su habitación, en ella, Sasuke dormía, le escuchó gritar por horas, finalmente se había dormido.

Silenciosamente, guardó sus escasas pertenencias dentro de una vieja mochila azul, llevó la ropa y juguetes de Sasuke primero. Sin despertarlo, cargó al niño, inmediatamente se aferró a la ancha espalda, acurrucándose en el pecho del mayor.

Itachi colocó la mochila en el hombro libre con sus brazos aseguró las dos únicas ligaduras a la existencia que poseía, Sasuke y esa improvisada maleta.

Con él a cuestas, vagó sin rumbo por las callejuelas aledañas, no tenía lugar a donde volver, la antigua casa familiar había sido subastada, ignoraba donde terminó el dinero, pensó en llamar a Fugaku, lo olvidó rápidamente pues, desde mucho tiempo atrás su padre cambió teléfono y dirección. Dejó de cavilar cuando encontró un pequeño hueco entre dos casas; casas bonitas y limpias, podía percibirlo desde las aceras, el espacio entre ellas lucía seguro, sin pensarlo entró, no se esforzó demasiado, era tan ancho que podría pasar un auto fácilmente. Sacó un par de mantas azules, las favoritas de Sasuke, aun no despertaba y la sorpresa de encontrarse en un callejón y no en una casa sería traumático. Itachi decidió olvidar el asunto, se sentó sobre las mantas con su hermano sobre las piernas, recargó la pequeña cabeza en el hombro, escudriñó cada parte del refugio, había manchas de humedad por las paredes, en el suelo algunos papeles con residuos de comida aplastados por pequeñas rocas le causaron nauseas, se aferró al cuerpo de Sasuke, sintió el corazón palpitante en el pequeño tórax, suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa.

"Haré todo por mantenerte vivo" pensó mientras un violento sueño lo envolvía.

Itachi despertó con una intensa jaqueca taladrando su cráneo, Sasuke aún dormía sobre su cuerpo, adormilado respiró hondo y lentamente intentó incorporarse, se arrepintió al notarlo, dormía, con los ojos entrecerrados y en sus pálidos labios había moretones.

-Sasuke, despierta, vamos a la estación del tren-avisó moviendo suavemente los hombros del niño.

No respondió

Itachi se exaltó, levantándose bruscamente agitó al inerte cuerpo, sacudiendo y llamándolo desesperado, el resultado fue el mismo.

El miedo se apoderó de su ser, tomó a Sasuke en los brazos, sintió un mareo fugaz, por unos instantes le temblaron las piernas y el aire se escapó por las fosas, debilitándolo, determinado inhaló con el peso sobre él, de la mochila y Sasuke. Salió del refugio, metió las manos a su bolsillo trasero, tenía algunas monedas, las justas para un viaje al hospital, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la avenida principal, pasó por los comercios de fritanga y comida putrefacta, al llegar al paradero de autobuses subió sin decir nada, colocó el dinero sobre el tablero contiguo al espejo retrovisor, el chofer era un hombre robusto de mediana edad, miró al joven pasar junto a él, con un bulto en brazos, lo observó sentarse asustado, sosteniendo con fuerza descomunal el pequeño ser.

-¿Todo está bien?- cuestionó acercándose hasta llegar junto a ellos.

-Necesito ir al hospital- respondió débilmente Itachi, tenía una mirada perdida, la boca desencajada y las manos temblorosas.

El hombre volvió a su asiento, encendió el motor del vehículo. Con velocidad superior al promedio se estacionó frente al hospital, Itachi se levantó lentamente, sosteniéndose pesadamente.

-Soy Ryoga- pronunció el chofer agarrando el hombro de Itachi.

-Déjame ayudarte, tampoco luces muy bien- propuso Ryoga cargando a Sasuke, inmediatamente Itachi recuperó la postura, los tres bajaron del autobús en silencio.


End file.
